The Thundering Chaos at an Eclipse
by sydneyelainee
Summary: When thunder happens upon any cycle of the moon, animals scatter in fright. But read as this brave wolf steps out into the thundering chaos and meets it heead on. Leah/Thor, slight Thor/Jane mentioning. Don't like? Don't read or review   don't talk shi
1. Leaving Asgard

**Another story. Sheisseé. If you don't know German it means shit. This story is a crossover between the movie version of **_**Thor**_** and the **_**Twilight Saga**_**. An imprint story of course. It's mainly between Thor and Leah & starts off at the end of Thor and the middle of New Moon after Harry's heart attack when Leah's phased. Thor's trying to find his way back to Darcy and a window opens up when he has to help a group of mystical beings like himself. Leah on the other hand is bitter because she has to spend her day with a bunch of boys, a bitch because she's hurt by Sam and Emily, and still heart broken by losing her papa and Sam. So when this starts off, its after the funeral (something twilight didnt highlight well) which should be around the time Bella's in Volterra, Italy saving Eddie. I'm just trying thus out because I wanted to do Avatar but talking about Pandora and RDA is fucking hard, man! Anyway! On with thus sheisseé!**

**-Squid:)**

**...**

Another day. Another day to endure the endless torture utterly known as the Pack life. Having to deal with my ass-wipe of my ex boyfriend, the never-ending love that always seems to pulse through the La Push air over my miserable and pathetic fucking excuse of a life. All of this love crap and burn to shit—especially Sam and Emily's. She didn't even deserve him! He was my _fucking_ soulmate. We _were_ the ones who were supposed to get married and have each other's babies, _not_ the other way around. We were the ones who should be spending the rest of our lives together. But the universe was a funny thing. It always seems to take a major thumper dumper on my damn existence. And it was all that damn imprinting's fault. This is one of the reasons why I don't want to imprint. Why would I want to give up my free will to love someone random stranger I didn't even know? Why couldn't we all just choose our own person to love?

But I learned to cope with it, in a serene sort of way. Thirty minutes before a Pack meeting, I always come to the clearing directly south of the beach—it's where we hold Pack caucuses. I would sit gazing at the lush and green scenery around me. It was always so mesmerizing...before it would be tainted with the butt sweat of male canines. Sitting on the forest the floor, the tall redwood and maple trees surround me swaying in the wind. Orchids, dandelions, and freesias bloom underneath my fingertips letting me caress them in a gentle manner. The fragrances of the flowers drifting in the wind make me forget about the stress weighing on my shoulders. The forest ground massages my back as I lay sprawled out on the ground gazing up and the rarely clear blue sky with the sun shining down on my tan skin, warming it to a golden touch. _I wish I could feel like this all the time._

I grittier growl slipped past my lips as the loud banging noises of trees tumbling, smacking, and barking came bursting throughout the foliage behind me. They rammed into me crushing me under their weight before all three got up staring fearfully. _Those runts always ruin shit for me_, I thought to myself angrily feeling the heat surge through my body as I combust into my wolf form. "_What the hell is your fucking problem?_"

"_We're sorry, Leah_," Embry apologized. See, this is why I like him. He's not a fucking idiot! His muzzle formed a sheepish grin and Jake and Quil rolled their eyes in a 'whatever' manner. "_We didn't mean to trample you._"

"_Like hell we did!_" Jake barked out boldly casting a glance and Embry who just shook his head. "_if anything, she deserved it. Maybe we could've beat the bitch outta her._"

"_Trust me, pup, you haven't seen the bitch side of me yet,_" I hissed baring my teeth at him.

"_Oh, trust me. We have,_" Quil jibbed and shrank away from my glare.

"_Quil's right. We now see why—" _Embry cut him off

_"Jacob don't—"_ Jacob continued speaking.

"_—Sam left your ass for Emily,_" he thought smugly knowing how much this enraged me. "_Not just because of that though. For one thing, Emily's way prettier even with scars,_" he dodged my paw the swiped at him but we wasn't quick enough when I pounced on him, "_I mean you're just down right awful—ouch! That shit hurt,"_ he grunted.

_"Well so is your leech lover,_" I spat biting a chunk his ear away.

"_**Enough**_," Sam's voice was loud and demanding with the Alpha Command. "_Leah get off Jacob._" I complied glaring at Jacob. He stuck his tongue out taunting me before Sam emits a sharp bark ordering him to stop.

"_Now, since we're all under control—_"

"_Yeah everyone but Leah_," snorted Paul.

"—_we can get this meeting started_..." Sam continued to drone on and on about the red headed leech coming after Jacob's feeble infatuation. I just blocked my thoughts and them altogether reimbursing myself in the scenery I took in a few moment before I was so rudely interrupted. The branches and twigs were rustling at a quicker rate than before above my head. The skies were a bit darker as well turning a deeper shade of blue due to the gray clouds surrounding the clearing edge line. I studied closer noticing that the clouds were indeed moving in circular fashion. A slight thundering noise could heard too. Not caring about the consequences, I stepped out the Pack formation circle into the center of the ring looking at the sky in curiosity. "_Patrol schedules will be—Leah, what are you doing?_"

"_oh, boy here goes another one of her episodes_," Quil muttered.

"_Sshh,_" I hissed for them to be quiet squinting my eyes at the now fast moving clouds.

Sam turned his attention to where my gaze was, "_Leah, they're just clouds. Get back in line._"

"_No,_" I objected. "_They aren't regular clouds. Clouds don't move that fast_." I knew I sounded crazy but I didn't care. Something strange was pulling me toward this weird cloud that I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"_If this is another way for you to—_"

"_Sam, you should listen to her_," Jared cut him off looking up too. The thunder cracked out loudly.

"_So you're taking the bitch's side,_" Paul asked appalled at his pack mate. I was to enthralled to really care about the umbrage.

Now the cloud was changing. It was pulsing with energy, electricity if you may. As if being released from a catapult, the clouds formed a tunnel and with a loud crack shot down directly towards me. I felt the others yelling at me in my mind as the impact of the bolt struck me to the ground with force of a ten wheeler. I phased back grasping my side in pain, looking at the red burn that sizzled to the touch as the wind continued to pick up around me. Leaves, twigs and branches swilled around my hair. The harsh wind whipped against my bare skin as I threw on the dress I kept tied around my feet. The funnel shot up into the sky disappearing from the air all together and the clouds cleared. The wind died down and the leaves and flowers fell slowly to the ground surrounding the clearing. Sam, who I didn't know had phased back, grabbed me by the arm and pushed me behind him in a protective stance. "Who the hell do you think you—"

"Sshh," he hissed raising his fist in a halt manner. My face flushed with irritation.

"You do not tell me to shut up—"

"Shut up, Leah, so I can handle them," _them? _I looked over his shoulder glaringly to the figures standing a few paces away. Four guys and a girl.

"It is unwise to speak to a lady in such a manner," rumbled a deep voice. Sam and I went from glaring at each other to the guy who spoke, well Sam glared. I was almost gawking. This guy was had to be the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid eyes on. He was tall and burly. Burlier than the guys. He was heavily clad in metal armor and a scarlet cape that rustled with the breeze. It was molded to his body outlining _every_ nook and cranny on him...moving on! Glancing over his face, it looked like it could've been carved by some angel or god. He had a strong jaw dirtied with a dirty blond beard. His locks stopped just short at the nape of his neck with the same dirty blond color. Raining over his face, I took in his sharp and distinctive features. His lips were a pale pink and looked full to the touch. His nose was was straight, not a bump on it. His brows were bushy and dirty blonde as well, furrowed with determination. And his eyes. His eyes are what kept me looking and made my breath catch in my throat. They were an electric blue. Striking almost. They swam with power lurking behind them as they rested with a glare on—on...I can't even remember who standing next to me. This man—this devilishly god like man was the only person I could truly see.

_Well shit._

...

**Thor's POV**

"You wished to speak with me, Father." My gaze rested upon the Asgardian people going about their daily lives in the city. From my peripheral my father, Odin, sighed deeply. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, and terribly. I've called you to speak with me because I'm sending you, Sif, and the Warriors Three on a mission," he paused before giving me a slight smile, "to earth." A grin slid on my face immediately thinking of Jane, my Jane. Over a year ago after my exile, I returned to Asgard to stop my brother Loki—rest his soul. I ended up destroying the Bifröst, the bridge gateway to the other nine realms, in order to save the Frost Giants of Jotunheim who Loki set out to destroy for the sake of being a hero. But, god knows my father doesn't think a God like me is suitable for a mortal. Countless times he's claimed it absurd.

"But," Odin interrupted seeing my excitement sky rocketing, "you will not be heading to New Mexico. You'll be arriving at a city called La Push in the state of Washington."

"What is my task, father?" I was already jumping in my bones for the task. Whatever it ought to be, it will a cake walk.

"A group of humans need your help. They are at war with their common enemy."

"Doesn't sound like much a challenge really," I was all for helping those humans with their little war problems. I just wish it wouldn't be such an easy task. I wouldn't even be able to visit my love because of how fast this'll be done.

"Do not under estimate them, boy. These humans are different from others and their enemy isn't human at all."

"So the opposing threat is animal? Another god from another realm? I don't think I understand."

"I can't explain it quite myself so you'll have to see for yourself."

"I'm supposed to go in blindly?"

"That's never seemed to stop you before, Thor," chortled my father. "And after this job is done you may find Jane and whisk her here. Guards, have Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral meet my son and I at the Bifröst bridge," father announced leaving me to my thoughts as we made our way to Heidmall.

Earth was such an odd realm to me. From their behavior to the things they called 'technology'. I never got the gist of that incompetent contraption. Nature was more of my element.

"Father," I began tossing Mjolnir by the handle back and forth between my palms, "I know how much you are not very fond of Earth so why are you sending me back?"

"I know these creatures can handle themselves but I feel the need to expose you to more than your combat training has entailed you with. You've learned of worthiness, modesty, and to love others other than your home family. But I'm hoping you'll learn something else along the way."

"What would that be," I stared at Mjolnir gripping the handle feeling my arm flex under the armor.

"Well if I told you where'd be the fun in that," Odin cupped my shoulder with his calloused hand. "Now, I'll leave you to the others and Heidmall. Good luck," he said leaving me with Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. Sif walked next to me nodding in a gesturing direction.

"So, what's with the old man? He tell you what's up with this expedition to Earth," She raised a raven brow.

I stared at my childhood friend shrugging my shoulders, "We are to be helping the humans with war. Apparently these humans are like no other we've encountered."

"So they're...what? Animals or something?"

"Could be. Odin never gave me that much rudimentary info."

"Thor," Heidmall acknowledged as we passed onto the platform of Bifröst.

"Heidmall," we complied back.

"When you wish to return, all need be is ask," he rumbled plunging his sword into the keyhole.

"Here goes nothing," muttered Volstagg.

The whirring of gateway surged with bolts lightening, propelling us forward at to the speed of light, indulging us in the vortex of the wormhole to Earth. Moments later, my fist connected with the soft feel of dewy grass. I stood, falling to my highest stature sensing other beings, besides Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral, around me. I peered through the floating debris clutching Mjolnir as the figures became clearer. There were eight humans, seven males and one female. They all looked to be related but then not. They were all mostly around my height 7"4' and were built with muscle. Their locks were cut short and raven black and their complexion is a golden-sun kissed tan. "You do not tell me to shut up—"

"Shut up, Leah, so I can handle them," I stared at the man, who seemed deemed to be the leader of this group, already not liking this guy just by the way he spoke to the woman.

"It is unwise to speak to a lady in such a manner," my face lowered down to his level in an intimidating manner. The male's eyes bored into mine trying to match the same glare, but hinted a ounce of hesitation. The woman glared at the male and turned to stare at me with wide hazel green eyes. They were hard to look away from...I felt drawn to them. I felt the urge to reach out and just caress the face holding those glorious orbs I—_Jane._ _Remember Jane, the mortal woman you fell in love with?_ My inner conscious scolded my thoughts. Jane...Jane. I could barely even remember what she looked or sounded like.

"I know what's wise and what isn't. Who are you and why are you here," the man's muscles tensed as I continued to stare at the woman he stood so protectively in front of.

"I am Thor of Asgard, son of King Odin, and God of Thunder," my voice thundered with pride.

Someone snorted mockingly off to the side, "right," the person drawled. "And I'm a fucking bloodsucking leech."

"Would you like a demonstration?" these creatures were really starting to test my patience.

"Thor," Sif grabbed my shoulder firmly. "Remember the last time you got in a fight—the war against the frost giants," she whispered lowly. My hand clenched around my sledge hammer and I cocked my head back to the leader.

"I am here to serve as your aid when you need help against your enemy," I stated glaring down at the leader once more.

"Very well. I'm Sam Uley and this is my Pack: Seth, Quil, Jacob, Jared, Paul, and Leah," he went down the line stopping at Leah who still seemed a little dazed. With a slight shove I careened Sam to side and stepped in front of Leah. His 'pack' sniggered.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Leah," I spoke gently raising her slender hand to my lips. I couldn't resist pecking it softly watching her face burn with blush. She opened her mouth to speak and only a high pitched squeak emitted itself. I smirked, loving how adorable she looked when she—_Jane, Thor, Jane!_

"I assume you know what we are," he said with an ounce of irritation, me stepping away from Leah.

"I know not."

"We'll explain later then. For now, follow us," Sam bounded into the brush, the other following behind him swiftly. Leah was the last the leave, casting a glance in my direction before following suit.

**...**

**Jane's POV (New Mexicó)**

"Jane, you have to see this."

"Not now, Darce, I'm in the middle of something," I muttered scribbling and typing away on my laptop and notepad. I might have been in the middle of break through if Darcy wouldn't stop interrupting me. I'd been tracking the coordinates from which the wormhole that ejected Thor, my Thor, into our dimension or realm. Over a few days ago, it opened up again. My readings were off the charts these last couple of days! This could mean that Thor and I would be together...eventually.

"Jane!"

"What," I snapped, "I'm in the middle of my research. I may have found a wormhole opening to reconnect with Thor!"

"You mean this wormhole?" she said handing me a freshly printed out picture. It was an image of a forest with a tornado like funnel connecting itself to the sky and the top of the trees, which were frozen at an awkward angle. It looked exactly like the one Thor'd come in. _This could be Thor!_ Darcy had the look of smugness written all over her face.

"Where did you get this? When was this taken? And where was it taken?" I prattled pushing the golden brown strands of my hair away from my face.

"A few hours ago, satellite trackers and a few nearby neighbors, took this photo. Under the description it read that, 'thunder and lightening could be heard for miles before it stopped and disappeared from existence.' Apparently this occurred in La Push, WA. It's an Indian reservation, namely Quileute, just outside of the small city, Forks."

"If you want to see your man I suggest we hurry," Erik said looking his watch, "because according to this site, S. H. E. I. L. D. is already on their way there as we speak."

"Quick, pack up the gear into the RV," I said slamming everything closed.

"Ayi Ayi," Darcy saluted.

"I'm coming Thor."

**A/N: and that concludes the first chapter! Good or bad? Chappie for your thoughts? I just had to do Thor because...well Chris Hemsworth is hot and Leah needs some Godly love! Nothing's more righter than Agape love! But i definitely need a Beta tester or something to help me out with this. Plus, how'd I do with Thor's POV. He's seems like a deep character to me and I'm not sure I can pull it off. I can try though.**

**Review please! I crave them!**

**-Squid:)**


	2. Fighting a Lost Battle

**Hey, if you don't like my story, don't read it. It wasn't meant for you if ya didn't like it. Besides, bad criticism is criticism but don't come up here saying my shit is a disgrace to the Internet. That's just bashing and so not cool at all. This means, please stop with all the shit talking. Its not cute nor does it make you better than me.**

**Also, thank you to GothChiq80 , AnnieBear101 , o0FLAM3S0o , and CloakedInsanity for giving me a review. It meant a lot:)! **

**And to Julia: I saw in a book somewhere written as sheisseé and looked it up on google and that's what it said it meant. But! I thank you for correcting me:]! and yeah, sorry bout the whole Darcy and Jane mix up. I keep doing that a lot!**

**-Squid:)**

**Leah's POV**

It had been a day since _he_ arrived. I refused to speak his name on account of how my body reacts. I refuse to accept this thing! This imprint! Imprinting took my Sam away from me and now it gave this! This freak from another planet! This—this God of a man _whose been nothing but chivalrous to you_ , my conscience reminded me. Blah! I don't fucking care if he was nice! It took my will away from. The fucking universe took my will away and my heart and gave it to an unwanted stranger. An unwanted man that won't stop plaguing my mind, body and soul continuously. I wanted to punch something, him, anything! Besides, it's not like I want to fall in love again. I know my heart will be stomped on because that's just how love works.

I snarled at my thoughts of _him_, attacking some random tree outside Emily and Sam's place. I couldn't be in there with him knowing I'd break the bitch facade I'd put just to keep people away from me. Yet, I could be out here taking my hidden anger out on this poor tree but couldn't imagine it was _him_. It was too painful to imagine it being him. No matter how much I hated the fact.

Today would be the day we show _him_ and _his _crew about our legends. _He _would show and tell us about where he comes from. I honestly wish I could say I didn't give a fuck but, I'm actually curious. Partially because of this mundane bond between us—cringe—and partially because being the God of Thunder seemed like it would have some really awesome perks to it.

"...so your mortal enemy is a vampire? I've never heard of such thing," Thor commented following Sam outside. I sat on the ground drenched in sweat glaring at my two objects of hatred. They were discussing the legends in an diplomatic way. Sam had explained everything except for one. The bane of my fucking existence, imprinting. I sneer at the two as the glanced in my direction. Sam shook his head. Thor's deep as the ocean bored into my filling with some unknown emotion before glancing back to Sam, who'd been glaring at him while he scrutinized me. The Pack and Thor's company, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun, accompanied them. The female, Sif, stared at me the same way Thor—_he_ did before turning to speak quietly to here companions.

"Vampires look human but have granite like skin. They feed on humans, mostly."

"Not, Bella's leeches. They drink animal blood remember," I reminded him. I still hated bloodsuckers but I has t give them props for at least trying to act human. I wasn't all that bad.

"That's why I said mostly," he snapped at my snarky attitude. "if you plan on helping us with our dilemma, then you'll need to meet the vampires next door."

"It seems as if you hate these creatures just because of what they are," Hogun's voice slithered like a snake.

"That's kinda the point," Quil stared at them like they had four heads. "What part of mortal enemies don't you understand?"

"it just seems unethical to abhor anything that has done no harm to you."

"How about we all shut the fuck up?" I snapped already irritated with thus conversation. Not only were about to fraternize with the enemy but we're also telling these strangers everything about us. Plus, I'm still pissed about my problem.

"Can you please stop being a bitch for like one," Paul miffed. "We all get it. You aren't over Sam. Drop the bitch act and move on."

"I'll stop being a bitch when you're not a dick—oh wait, that's all the time! And I've moved on," I sneered at him practically lying through my teeth. I admit I'm still hurt about the Sam fiasco but that's not why I hate everything.

"Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere," a warm and calloused hand lightly touched my shoulder sending my heart skyrocketing at the touch. I glared at the owner of the hand knowing this wasn't one of my Pack mates. I snatched my body away from him and stalked past Sam and towards the woods.

"Is she always like this," _his_ voice asked the others. I could still feel his eyes burning a hole in my back. "so filled with ire."

"You mean a bitch?" everyone basically said in the own way, minus my brother and Sam.

"No," Sam ignored them. "She was a fun loving girl and used to smile."

"What happened?"

"None of your damn business," was Sam's reply before trotting into the woods like I did.

...

Standing in the ranking order, I strained my eyes from Thor as the Pack stood a few meters away from the treaty line. Being next to him was hard, you try not looking at him. You couldn't just not look at him, no matter how much I despised the way he made me feel and him. I couldn't help but sneak peaks silently as the other members in the Pack chattered mindlessly to each other about God knows what. They weren't paying me any attention so I could do as I pleased that involved thinking of Thor. That didn't stop me from shielding my thoughts, though. One can never be too careful.

He wasn't wearing the same get up as yesterday. Instead he had on a pair of Sam's black cutoffs. That was it. So it left me to ogle with dirty thoughts plaguing my mind senselessly. A few times I had to stop myself from imaging different fantasies being acted out with him in the very forest. Hopefully, no one caught a glimpse of anything going on my mind or else I'd be seriously fucked. His body was better than the any of the guys in the Pack. Jacob and Paul were probably the most cut of the group. And that's saying something if Thor's buffer than they are. His [Thor] body was well toned. Not an ounce of fat on him. I just wanted to run my fingers down his pectorals and through the crevices of his abdominals that his ripped stomach formed. I cursed myself and body for even thinking these things, but I can't say I didn't like these thoughts.

"_Focus_," Sam hissed snapping his jaws at me. I growled back.

"_What_," I snapped harshly. "_I can't think about my own imprint but you can think about your precious Emily_," I sneered, "_where's the fairness in that?_"

"_We are not talking about Emily! We're not doing this now!_"

"_Then leave me and my damn thoughts alone! We're not even doing anything! We're sitting here waiting for a bunch if bloodsuckers and the leech lover to arrive. I have time to spare to myself._"

"_Do you always have to be such a selfish bitch? We aren't here for you and your needs. We're here for Bella._"

"_Why don't we just give her to the red head already,_" I snapped back at Jacob. "_I'm already annoyed the little boyish girl is taking up all my time already. Let's just had her over._"

"_We are not giving Bella to any leech! Not even to the mind reading leech!_"

"_Well, sorry to burst your bubble, she's already with him! Get the fuck over it._"

"_I will when you get over Sam._"

"_I am over Sam!"_

_"Says the girl always playing the imprint card!_"

"_When you two are done with your squabble, you can join us,_" turns out, the bloodsuckers had arrives.

While we had our little dispute, Thor and his party had been introduced to the leeches, and Bella. They discussed patrol schedules, sessions between the our three species, how to fight new borns. Bella, already on the verge of having a mental breakdown because of all the people helping her, already protested with Thor helping her saying 'it was too dangerous and that they'd get killed'. _The little bitch should be grateful someone cares enough to help her scrawny ass._ The vamps apparently agreed with Swan saying a human shouldn't be involved in this.

"If I may, Carlisle," Thor began, "My companions and I far from human. Trust me with this, we can defend ourselves, and will defend your Lady Bella."

"If you aren't human, pray-tell, what are you?" the doc leech questioned. I could already tell the little doctor in him piqued with curiosity.

"I'm the God of Thunder. They are warrior gods in their own sense as well," Thor smirked full of pride and glory. _God, that smirk_.

"Is this guy serious," the muscly leech guffawed boisterously.

Thor repeated the question he asked us yesterday, "would you like a demonstration?" only it came out a little pissed and aggravated.

"Emmett don't," the mind reading leech warned clutching to Bella like his life depended on it. _What the hell are their names again?_

"I'd love to see this," Emmett, the big one, smirked at Thor who gripped his—what'd he call that thing? Whatever, I'll call it the sledge hammer.

Without a moments notice, thunder bolts hit Thor's hammer with a sickening crack ringing through the air. Thor had launched his mallet at the big lug nut and with a blink of an eye, it plowed straight through the burly vamp with a stinging hiss as something were burning. The hammer shot back at the speed of light into Thor's hand. And this all happened before anyone could barely even blink. The big leech gaped looking at the searing sledge hammer shaped hole gaping in his chest. He looked at his 'family' who were contentedly amused with it, apart from Bella and the 'parents'. The Pack mind was completely silent for once in awe. But my feeling of being stupefied wore off when I felt the way his graceful movements affected my body. It made me detest him even more for making me feel, well aroused just by him being half naked and his all too graceful and godly maneuvers.

...

Already badgered with today's events and my behavior, I excused myself from the group needing to be alone and headed home. My thoughts and my body confused the shit outta me. My heart and inner wolf wanted Thor. My mind hated him into oblivion for taking away my freedom. I wanted to give the hunk a chance, but I was afraid to fall in love again. I didn't want my heartbroken twice, especially by a man who might already be taken by a person named Jane. Ugh, that fucking name, _Jane_.

...

**Knock. Knock.** My door creaked open revealing Thor's female friend, Sif was her name. She sat down on the edge of my bed before looking up at me.

"May I help," I snapped at little harshly than intended.

"I don't get you."

"You don't know me so that understandable."

"No, you misunderstood me. I meant I don't understand why you're so bitter and why you hate everything around you, especially Thor and our group."

"It's none of your fucking business," I shrug out my room stalking into the kitchen. _She doesn't need to know my shit_.

"Forgive me, if I have offended you, but I just want to understand."

"Why?"

"I've seen the way you look at Thor."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I hiss through clenched teeth. My hands ball into fist controlling my breathing before I did anything irrational.

"You look at him like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. You glance at him like you're in love with him. But when he turns and stares at you, your glare turns into something filled with malice and hatred."

"Because I do hate him!"

"No, you don't."

"You don't know what the fuck you're even talking about!"

"I've hit a nerve haven't I?"

"Get the hell out my house!"

"I won't until you tell your reason fir being so bitter." I looked at the female warrior. She was a determined little cookie I'll tell you that much. "It had to do with Sam didn't it?" her bluntness caught me off guard. "I see the way you glare at him the same way you do Thor."

"Fine, you really wanna know?" she nodded nestling herself into my living room couch. "Sam broke my heart. He just dumped me one day for my cousin Emily."

"The woman with the scars?"

"Yeah. Said that it wasn't me that it was him, which was fully true except I had no idea and the time. Sam had phased and disappeared for weeks until he just shows up and dumps me like a lump of coal. Then a year later after I've become so withdrawn and bitchy, my dad has a heart attack and I phased because the emotions were to much to handle. Same goes for my brother, Seth. Then i found out why Sam dumped me. He imprinted on Emily. Means she's his soulmate. You know what hurt the most?" I asked Sif. She shook her head no.

"Its the fact that he didn't even bother trying to the fight the imprint like I am. He just accepted it. That's why I'm so bitter today. It made it seem like he didn't really love me."

"That's why you don't want to love Thor," she thought after a while. "You imprinted on him, and you don't want to be heart broken again."

"I know he has a girlfriend named Jane. So not only did this imprinting curse tale away my freedom to love, it gave me a man already taken."

"You shouldn't give up, Leah."

"Why do you even care," my mind jumped back into bitch mode wonder why she even wanted to speak to me. Everyone else hates me so what's her deal?

"I care because it looks like you could use a friend. You're way too pretty to be scowling all the time. Besides, I think we girls should stick together," she grinned punching my shoulder with her fist.

"I guess I could use one," I muttered rolling my eyes. "But I refused to do anything that involves crying or spilling mushing emotions. Crying is for the fucking weakhearted."

"Well, we'll just have to break down that tough exterior won't we," she smiled brightly at me. I scowled.

"And stop smiling," I snapped. "It's creeping me the hell out."

**Thor's POV**

"I know that look." We'd just arrived at the beach with the 'Pack'. Leah had opted out to leave and those boys were more the ecstatic to get rid of her. _They don't even know how to treat a woman_. I stood staring out into the ocean, lost in thought as Sif appeared next to me.

"What," my mind was far off somewhere else when I turned to speak to Sif—who now wore a bronze bikini suit. I was thinking about the love of my life, Jane. Or trying too, at least.

"I know that look. It's the same one you gave Jane in New Mexico. Now you're giving it to Leah."

"That's absurd," I countered. _Jane_ was—is the woman I love. Jane...with her long golden brunette tresses; her hazel eyes with a hint of green; the way her tan skin stretches over her taut muscles when she tweaks her body ever so slightly; the way her—_That isn't Jane you're describing,_ my inner conscience reminded me. Crap. It's been over a day, and I'm already picturing another woman every time I think of Jane. My Jane. I've been without Jane a year, and I never forgot her face, her voice, her obsession with proving other realms in the world through science existed. Now, I'm without her one day more and I already seem to have feeling for another mortal woman. I can't fall in love with every one I meet. "I'm not giving Leah any looks."

"You can't lie to us Thor. We know you," Fandral agreed with Sif. He kicked some of the water stuffing his hands in his trunks' pockets as Volstagg approached with a muffin un his hand. "You adore Leah. Face the music and accept it."

"I do not have feelings for that woman. My eyes are only for Jane whose probably searching for me this very moment. She's smart enough to figure out the Bifröst has been repaired by now and is out searching for me probably basing on the coordinates the vortex portal created when we arrived here. It will only be a matter if time before she comes and I can live on peacefully with her in Asgard after this is all over," I stated firmly, truly believing every word I said.

"I find that very hard to see that is true. I've seen the way you look at her and she you. She must feel something for you. For she looks torn all the time you get up to go someplace. Even if it's just for a few seconds."

I scoffed with a humor full chortle, "if anything, that woman abhors me greatly. Have you seen the damn glares she's been shooting my way? It's like I've killed her pet or something," I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

"See now, I can totally agree with Thor on that one. The girl's got some serious issues," Volstagg muffled voice came through the food. "I mean, I've never seen a lady act so scorned towards a person in my life."

"She's probably been through a tough life for her to be that way. I mean she doesn't just look at Thor with hatred. She looks at that Sam guy like she wanted to murder hum in his sleep."

"Thirty bucks says he broke her heart," Fandral wagered.

"You're supposed to be the romantic one, not callous," Hogun spoke curtly with a sad smirk.

"Hey, I know a broken heart when I see one and this guy probably fucked her over. That's all I'm saying," Fandral commented lifting his hands up to fend off offense, before backing away and taking a dive into the deep blue sea.

"All I'm saying is you should give her a chance—"

"And forget Jane!" I boomed with defiance. I could never do that—_you probably already have._

"No," Sif shook her head resting a hand on my shoulder in a friendly manner, "give her a chance and get to know her. You may never know what could happen."

"No, I won't. I don't need another woman in my life. Jane's all I need."

"She could have stopped looking," Sif countered.

"She didn't!"

"She could've forgotten about you and moved on!"

"She hasn't!"

"You need to see other people, Thor. Give Leah a chance."

"No."

"Then at least be her friend. It's the most you can do," She pleaded.

"Fine," I feigned indifferent, when on the inside my heart soared. I couldn't help but be happy no matter how much I wanted to stay away from be committed to Jane, I couldn't. I needed Leah around me, no matter how much I didn't want to admit that to myself.

**Jane's POV**

"How long until we reach California?" this had been probably my tenth time asking in the past few hours.

"About an hour until we hit the border. Maybe a few hours until we hit the Los Angeles county," Erik said typing away on his laptop. Darcy was busy charging her taser just incase. She really wanted to taser him again just for the fun of it. Though I love her dearly, I didn't want her harming my boyfriend.

"So what are we doing once we hit LA?" Darcy asked. "Clubbing? Drinking? Strip Club!"

"Darcy," I hissed, the pink coloring my cheeks.

"We're grabbing the gear we need and dropping the van off at the LAX airport. I've already booked flights to Port Angeles in Washington, where we can take a cab to the reservation," Erik was clearly uncomfortable with Darcy excitement at heading to a strip joint so he decided to ignore her remark and focus on the task: reuniting me with my love. I've waited a year for him and I can wait a few days more. Soon I'll be with him and we'll be together for ever!

**A/N: that's the end of the chapter! Jane's parts will always be short until she meets up with Thor and Leah.**

**Now review! Or feel the wrath of Thor's mighty sledge hammer! |_T— (that looks like a hammer, right? No...*sigh*)**

**-Squid:)**


	3. Confused Emotions

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Squid:)**

...

"Can I accompany you on this morning—"

"No," I cut Thor off before he could even get the rest of the sentence out. The farther I was away from him the better. It was the next morning and I was out for my daily morning run.

"It looks like you would should have a running partner," his big form jogged up beside me.

"What part of 'no' do you not comprehend?" I snapped picking up m speed a little.

"The part where you always ward off people in general."

"I don't need to be bothered by incompetent morons who don't give a rat's ass about me anyway."

"Are you always this vulgar?"

"It's apart of my nature. What can I say," I shrugged.

"You don't always have to be."

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be where I'm at today."

"A bitter young woman?"

"Where the fuck do you get off calling me bitter? You have no right to call me anything," I snapped fiercely at him. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"I apologize if I have hurt you," he stopped once we reached the beach. I continued walking.

"If your ass was sorry then you'd leave me the fuck alone."

"I just want to understand you more. To be your friend," his hand grazed my shoulder as he caught up with me. I resisted the shudder that threatened my body and glared at him for touching me.

"Why! I don't want you to be my friend!" I yelled at him.

"Would you like something more then?" I glared at him completely ready to retort with some snarky comeback but I couldn't. I was frozen with shock.

"What," I barked out.

"I said," he started again coming closer to me. "Do you want something more, my Lady Leah?"

"Thor," I whispered shaking my head. "Don't."

"There hasn't been a moment since I've been here that I haven't thought about you." I put my hands on his chest feeling the spark ignite my heart with a jolting spark of energy. I pushed him harshly away.

"Don't say that!" I slapped his hands away when he reached to cradle them from resting on his chest. "What about the woman you're already in love with? Remember her, _Jane_," I hissed growling at the jealousy seeping through me just saying her name, "you don't want me! You want her!"

"But I want you as well. I—I can't help but think of you when I think of her. Everything about you permeates my mind constantly."

"Shut up! Thor! Just please shut the fuck up!" I yelled at him. I was angry just from the turn of the conversation. I refused to let his words get to me, no matter how flattering they were.

"I can't Leah. For the past two days I've been confused with my emotions about you. I didn't know what to do," he ran a hand through his blonde hair, looking off into the ocean blue distance. I tried not to notice the sheen coat of sweat glistening on his body.

"I tell you what to do! Shove your shitty emotions up your fucking ass," I spat at him storming away. _I couldn't do this. I couldn't let him do this to himself or me_.

"Don't be that way Leah," his gruff voice called after me.

"You don't be that way! Don't come here and spill your damn emotions to some random girl you met a few days ago! All you're gonna do is break my heart," _Don't cry_, I told myself, _signs of weakness_.

"I'm not going to break your heart—"

"But you're willing to break another woman who may love you's heart!" I cut him off. "I know what it's like to be the other woman. I know how that shit feels when the one you think you're in love with leaves you for some other person! The shit fucks you over sideways until you just can't think rationally anymore. I will not do that to another person, no matter how much of a bitch I may be."

"You won't even give me a chance."

"I'll never give you a fucking chance."

...

The effects of not accepting the imprint were taking a toll on me. After I rejected Thor's offer, my heart felt the need to want to be ripped out my chest at every waking moment. I had locked myself in my room for the rest of the day not even bothering to come out. No one could see me in such a state. Falling under the influence of love. Ugh. Disgusting. The room was hot and my body was covered in sweat. My thoughts consisted of Thor and only Thor. One side of my brain wanted me to jump outta bed and go gallivanting into his muscled arms. The other, more logical side wanted me to just tell him to go fuck off and leave me the hell alone. I was more leaning towards the latter.

"Leah."

"Did Sam send your little chicken shit ass? Tell him to fuck off and leave me alone!" I yelled at the person interrupting my quarantine time.

"Leah, it's me Jared."

"Even more of a reason for you to leave me the hell alone. Now go the fuck away." the rattling of my door knob turning could be heard before the slamming of my door flew open.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY? Get out now if you value your life and your balls because wont hesitate to ripe them off and feed them to you," I snarled at him.

"Would ya just shut up and listen for a hot second?" he exclaimed. "Maybe of you turned down some of your bitchy-ness just a little people might not have to resort to things like this and treat you nicer."

"What are talking about Jared?" I folded my arms across my chest scowling at him.

"Look, Sam didn't send me here. I sent myself here because of what happened between you and Thor."

"How'd you even know about what happened? Were you spying on us?" _if he was I was gonna kill him twice as bad. One for coming into my room and the other for spying._

"The whole damn town heard you guys screeching your throats away so it was kinda hard not to hear. And I heard him talking about it to Sif and Fandral."

"So you fucking found out what happened? That doesn't explain why you're invading my space."

"You've been crying," it was a statement I wasn't ready to admit. So lied.

"I have not," I snapped at him. "Now tell me why you're here!"

"The imprints hurting you. I can tell," he ignored me sitting down lightly on my bed. I glared at his filthy ass dirtying my sheets. _I'll have to burn those later._ "You're trying to resist and it's hurting you physically and emotionally. Physically, your heart hurt so bad it feels like it's about to exploded from strain—right? And your body's reacting to it as well but making you sick. Emotionally, you're mind's trying to make up for lack of being near the imprint by filling your thoughts with that person. Am I wrong?"

"No," I shook my head fiddling with the hem of my tank. Jared's finger lifted my face up by m chin.

"Then why are you trying so hard to fight it," he whispered searching my eyes for some sort of answer.

"Because," I turned my face away from his, "love doesn't belong with me nor do I want it. Love's fucked me over so me times I just don't want to trust it anymore. Besides, love is a sign of weakness like crying or showing any emotion that resembles something along the line of caring. The world I live in is too cruel for such happy emotions, which why I only know the ones that keep me together: hatred, pain, hurt, sorrow...the list goes on. Thor doesn't deeded someone like me and he should just go back to his original love, that Jane person."

"Leah, the other may not think you're able to love anything, let alone people—"

"If you're here to help me you're doing a very awesome job," I snorted.

"See, that's one thing I like about you. Your sarcasm. No matter how down you or someone else may be, your sarcasm never fails. Even if it may be at someone else's expense everyone in Pack still chuckles later at it."

"I find it hard to believe that anyone in the Pack likes anything I do, even my own brother."

"Don't go doubting yourself Leah. You're a gorgeous and very shrewd girl," I blushed at his accusation, "sure you have had some issues in the past but you've gotten over them. Like Sam. I've noticed, before this Thor guy was even around, you were almost over him. Thor was the shove you needed but now you're pushing him away because you're afraid."

"You're right. I'm scared shitless and I find it hard to believe he would harbor any feelings at all for me," I shrugged indifferently, "that's just my thought process. I won't let him fall in love with me and risk getting heart broken again. I won't risk hurting someone else in the process either."

"I didn't know you cared for others."

"I don't care for others I just don't want anyone to have to go through what I went through."

"That's called caring Leah."

"Whatever," I muttered rolling my eyes. The clenched shut when I felt my heart rattling around the inside of my rib cage. It felt like someone was hitting it with their fist monotonously.

"So are you going to squash your doubts and go speak to him?"

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Leah!"

**Thor's POV **

To say being rejected had never felt so...harsh for a lack of a better word. I mean I'd never been rejected a day in my life and I've never felt so much in pain before. It made me want to just drop dead. Sure my heart had hurt when I couldn't see Jane anymore after I'd destroyed the Bifröst but my pain ebbed away. This pain was constant. It was gut retching. It made me gasp and clutch at my chest as if trying to reach my heart someway. And this all happened because I voiced my thoughts and opinions aloud to, Leah. My Leah. But—I still had my Jane. _Jane. Leah._ My thoughts kept intermingling themselves. Sometimes confusing different details of Leah and Jane together. Now, it's more details of Leah than there are Jane. I'm not really even sure what Jane looks or sounds like anymore. I just see Leah's lithe body and her melodic sardonic voice. Like I told Leah, I couldn't help but think about her. She was the only thing on my mind—apart from the vampire situation (we start patrolling the area sometime later this week after our next meeting).

"I'd never thought I'd say this but you are an idiot," Sif said blocking my vision of the ceiling. Yes, I Thor the God of Thunder, was moping because a mortal woman. This woman wasn't like Jane at all. The only thing they probably had in common was that they lived on earth. I was laying on the bed in the room of the guest quarters of Emily and Sam.

"I may be able to wield a lot of things but romance isn't one of them, Sif."

"Yeah, I can see that—What were you even thinking!" she flailed her arms in the air in exasperation. "You don't just drop a bomb on a girl about everything the think and love about her! You probably scared the living day lights out of her! It's no wonder she ran away from you!"

"Well how was I supposed to know what to do? When I fell in love with Jane it was easy and simple. I just had to smile, show a chivalry. With Leah it's like I have to rest a mountain on my shoulders—you think I should do that? Cause I could if it were to impress her," I pondered smirking slightly.

"Stop being cocky and listen," she laughed punching my shoulder.

"Okay, okay. You were saying," I rumbled a deep laugh along with her.

"Ease her into liking you. Don't be so forward with her," Hogun walked into room adding his own feedback.

"Well what would suggest. Forward is just how I was raised."

"Take her on a date," Fandral tried.

"Got any ideas?"

"You could take her out to eat!"

"You would suggest a dinner date," Fandral snorted rolling his eyes.

**Jane's POV **

_Now boarding Flight PA 12 to Port Angeles, Washington sections A—M._

"We're almost there!" I squealed jumping in my seat. My laptop and journal bounced up and down in my lap along with my excitement. I'd been tracking weather reports of Washington and I'm happy to say random burst of thunder have been occurring on an abnormal rate. This has to be a sign for me from Thor! It has to be! Why else would he just use his abilities all willy-nilly? Surely he couldn't be that reckless even if he is a little cocky towards himself and his title.

"Would you relax. You're about to pee your fucking pants," Darcy snorted out her soda through her nose. "Oh, shit. Acid burn," she hissed clutching her nose. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Let her be happy if she wants. Maybe after this she can stop nagging about him nit being here."

"I don't nag!" I slapped Erik lightly in the back.

"Oh, trust and believe you do. 'Thor, where are you? What is keeping you? Why have you not returned to me? I miss you, love!' that's not obsessive at all," Darcy's sarcasm really grinds my gears sometimes.

"You have to admit you do act like that at night time a lot."

"Well, whatever!" I brushed them off. "Let's hurry and board already! He's waiting for me!" I exclaimed scrabbling to get my stuff together.

**A/N: I think this chappie sucked. By a lot. But that's just my opinion. I felt this was a milestone I needed to passover. But yeah, I thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**P. S. Five reviews + and I update! I crave these things! They make me a better writer! But don't shit talk. Bashing is not aloud in my review area!**

**Up next chapter: Jane arrives! **

**-Squid:)**


	4. Breakfast Fights

**Thank you for all your reviews lovelies! Onward with this chappie where Jane arrives!**

**-Squid:)**

**P. S. Sorry for not updating last week. IPad was having some major malfunctions. Okay not really. Word just stopped working because Apple decided to update it without my damn permission!**

**Bye**

...

"Would you stop that!" Darcy grabbed my arms and forced them by my side. "You've been dolling yourself up for the pass two hours—in a freaking Toyota rental!"

"I have to look nice when I meet Thor again," I smiled into the car mirror, applying mascara to my eyelashes.

"I'm pretty sure Thor doesn't want to see you looking like a harlot with fifty pounds of makeup piled on your face," Darcy snorted resting her head against the head rest.

"I have to agree with Darce on this one. That much makeup doesn't suit you," Erik glanced at me from the side, trying to keep his eyes on the road. It's been maybe two hours since when we left the air port and I've managed to change out of my sweats into snug jeans, a button down blouse and some nice heels. We were on the highway to Forks now.

"It makes you look like a clown."

"You cannot talk Miss Heavy Makeup!" I snapped playfully at her. Truth be told, it made me laugh on the inside. If I looked like a clown, at least I'd know why Thor could take his eyes off mine.

"Hey, heavy black eyeliner is my thing. Geisha isn't yours."

"I do not look like a Geisha!"

"With that much powder on your face, you might as well be."

The rest of the car ride I spent fretting over how I looked and what Thor would think if he saw me. Would he be happy or sad? Excited? Nervous? Would he even remember my face at all? I could not help but be nervous. He may not even know my name anymore. _Relax,_ I took a deep breath peering at the tall greenwood trees whizzing by us. I just couldn't wait to see him. Would his hair be short? Would he have slimmed down on the muscle factor? Would I recognize my Thor at all? God, waiting like this is just pure torture!

"...looking for a man named Thor?" Erik had the window rolled down with his head stuck out. He was talking to one of the natives about Thor! This could be it!

"Lemme see," the Quileute boy, Uh, man was probably almost as big as Thor and wasn't that bad looking either. "Big guy around my height with blonde hair?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed pushing my face next to Erik's. "Where is he?"

Suddenly as if something dawned him he stared at me, "Oh, shit. You're Jane, aren't you?"

"Yes," I shook my head eagerly, ignoring his foul language. How did he even know me? Oh, Thor probably talks about me all the time. The boy's face went from recognition to scared.

"Oh no," he shook his head. "Damn it, this ain't gonna go over well."

"What's wrong," Erik and I asked.

"I've got go. Thor'll find you later."

"Why can't you just take me to him?" I huffed. He glanced at me uncertainly.

"Alright, it's your funeral," I don't think I was supposed to hear that. He sighed. "Leave your car here," which was parked at the beach parking lot, "and I'll take you to Thor. After that, you're on your own." The boy began walking down the dirt road, us following behind him.

"So what's your name," Darcy piped up, skipping next to the boy.

"Jared," he stuck his massive hand out to Darcy. She grabbed it blushing furiously on contact. "Yours is?"

"Darcy," she smiled, flirtatiously, "You're hot."

_Oh, dear Lord. She is way to old for him._

"Thanks," the young man blushed just as bad as Darce under his russet colored skin. A blue and white, cottage like home emerged as we came up the dirt walkway. Jared turned to face us, "don't come inside, not to be rude or anything. It's for your own safety."

Thor came out looking quite the same the last time we left off. Big, intimidating. Warm and stunning. He looked happy to see me but yet terrified at the same time. I didn't care what look my baby wore. As long as he still loved me I was fine. I ran into his arms as he began to say something. I cut him off with a smearing kiss trying to revel in the heat of it all. Then I started to wonder whether the kid Jared was being melodramatic or had a serious mental issue. I mean it was just Thor. Well at least that's what I thought until the most gorgeous woman came flying through the front doors glaring down at me with pure ire and hatred.

**Thor's POV (a few hours earlier)**

"I'm grateful to you Emily," I smiled warmly at the disfigured woman, as she danced around the her kitchen helping me with breakfast.

"What for," she peeked over her shoulder, pushing the curtain of hair away from her tan face.

"For aiding me in this culinary task. I, no doubt, would have burned your kitchen down and probably poisoned the food," her laugh mingled along with mine.

"Well, you're welcome. And I'm guessing men are the same, no matter what dimension or world. Can't cook for nothing," she shook her head removing some muffins from the oven.

"You can say that again. Most of the time either my mother cooks or the servants do, though I prefer my mother's."

"Nothing beats a mom's good home cookin'."

"Yeah," I sighed happily thinking of my own Ma. "But anyway, thanks again. I want this to be perfect."

"Want what to be perfect," Sam lumbered down the stairs glaring gruffly at me.

"The breakfast date I have planned for Leah and I," I answered honestly. No need to lie. Either way he probably hated me even mentioning Leah and I's names in cohorts. I knew the reason why, but still.

"You're not having _any_ date with Leah," he growled getting in my face. I was in no way backing down.

"Sam," Emily scolded touching my arm and his, trying to get us to back away from each other.

"Emily," I cupped her hand gently and removing it. "It's okay. And Sam, Leah's old enough to make her own decisions. Just because you're her Alpha in the Pack doesn't mean you control her social life. If Leah wants to accompany me on this date then she will. If not, I won't keep her somewhere she doesn't want to be. I'm also not about you fight you over something you're getting furious about," I smirked slightly just to piss him off, which it did perfectly. Sam shoved me against the stove harshly, making me knock over not only the food I prepared but Emily's breakfast for everyone else. If you thought I'd loose my lid, _which I probably would have_, you have to see Emily do it. She was pissed.

"Could you stop obsessing over Leah for one second to see what the hell you just did? You not only just ruined Leah and Thor's food, but also the breakfast food for everyone else! I get up hours every morning to make this crap and you go and wreck it because someone wants to take your _ex girlfriend_ out on a date? What do you have to say for yourself," Emily looked between being angry and bursting into tears.

"Emily, are you okay?" Leah's voice came from behind me. Everyone turned to face her.

"No," Emily shook her head, "but I'll be fine." She headed upstairs.

"What happened?"

"Sam was less than pleased that I decided to make you a surprise breakfast and forbid I ask you to take me up on my offer date. I told him that you're free to make your own decisions. Thus, resulting in him knocking over all the food," I replied.

"Sam, what the hell did I tell about interfering with my social life?" Leah snapped.

"I am your Alpha therefore what your business is, is my business as well."

"Having breakfast with Thor is none of your damn business! Why do you even care anyway?" she yelled at him. Through the glassless kitchen window, the some other members of the Pack (Seth, Jake, Paul, and Embry) and my coterie shifted slightly closer either to get better look or to hear. Either way, they're nosey little creatures.

"I don't want you dating him!"

"Why not? He's my fucking imprint!" _What in Asgard was an imprint?_ "You can be engaged to yours but I can't even begin dating mine," _at least I know she likes me and wants a date,_

"Here we go with the Sam and Emily shit again," Paul muttered from across the room. I could practically hear the eye roll in that statement.

"What kinda shit is that Sam? It isn't fair!"

"I'll tell you what isn't fair! Seeing the woman I love being with another man!" Sam's chest huffed as he yelled back and the room went oddly quiet.

"Oh no he didn't," Jake whispered. Well, it was quiet except for him and Embry. They were over there chattering like old women at the bingo tournaments.

"This is getting good. It's better than cable," Embry was stuffing his mouth with popcorn. Where he got it is beyond me. Anyway, back to the fight.

"Wha—what," Leah and Emily, who'd apparently been mid step on coming down the stairs gasped. Well, Emily gasped and Leah sounded more outraged.

"Emily I'm sorry," he apologized, "but Leah, I never stopped loving you. The imprint just pulled me away from—"

"If you know what's good for you, you won't finish that sentence," Leah hissed, "for the sake of Emily and me."

"Leah—" he reached out to her. She shook her head and slammed her eyes shut forcing the tears the rimmed her lids back.

"I'm not doing this," was all she muttered before storming out the back door.

Emily stared at him before storming back upstairs with more tears. "Was that really necessary to say to her? Ruining not only Leah's heart but Emily's as well." I growled at him. He just glared at me not bothering to answer.

Jared came through the front door. He looked alarmed, and confused. Mostly confused.

"Uh,"

"Sam just professed his love for Leah breaking the heart of his precious Emily. He also knocked over all the food so we're probably gonna have ihop or something," Embry summed up.

"Ah, okay. Thor, Jane's here."

"What?" Ah shit, I forgot about Jane. _I forgot about Jane! _

"She's here. On the front porch begging to see you."

"Okay," I nodded not knowing what to do. I, Thy Mighty Thor, was fucking clueless. And gaining a lucrative vocabulary of vulgar words courtesy of my beloved Leah. _Beloved. Mine._ That used to be Jane. Gods. "I have to talk to her," I muttered heading toward the front door where my old love stay.

"Leah's going to get hurt by you," Sam sneered at me,

"No she won't because I'm not you."

"Oh, burn!" Jacob and Embry chorused.

"Would you two shut the hell up," Sam snapped at them. I walked outside, kind of eager to see Jane. It was the eagerness to see an old friend. But not of love. I didn't feel that when I stood in front of her. She still loved as lovely as when i met her the first time. Her hair was in soft curls. She had on an exposing button down blouse with jean trousers. She also had a ton of make up on making her look older than she appears. So I smiled politely and spoke.

"It is wonderful to see you Jane but we must ta—" I couldn't even get the last part of my sentence out before her lips smacked into mine. Damn it. A few seconds too late, my hands lightly shoved her off my person. I was about to utter the words, 'I'm sorry,' a look of fright graced her face ever so boldly. I didn't need to turn around to see who was behind me.

"You," Leah's voice hissed angrily at either Jane or myself. I could not tell nor did I want to find out. Out of no where something metal-like attaches to one of my hands. My body slowly spasms out and feel myself hitting the ground. _Wonderful, Darcy brought her taser._

**Leah's POV**

I took a breather outside on Sam's back porch, blocking out everything going on the inside. _Who the hell does he think he is telling the me that?_ I'd spent the past year trying to make him see how much he hurt me, how much **I **still loved him! And then when I've finally gotten over my down fall, he turns around and does the same thing he did to me except to Emily. Sure I admit it still hurt to look at them but what he did to her was totally uncalled for. She was his imprint and should be treated as such. He shouldn't treat her wrong at all. _Like you should not treat Thor wrong._ Again, my inner conscious seemed to like interrupting my anger tirades all the time. _Get in there and accept his breakfast date!_ Fine. I had to get past my insecurities of falling in love anyhow, why not start with Thor.

"Jane's here," Jared said to Thor. My hand pause on the frame of the kitchen door leading outside. _What!_ I couldn't hear what the others were saying, for my breathing had had escalated deeply drowning out all words. Thor and Sam couldn't see me. But Jared could and the look on his face told me I must look frightening. Thor's body had walked out the front door when everyone else finally took notice of me.

"Ah shit," someone swore. I knew she had the heart of my Thor. Yes, I said **my** and it made me furious to no end that she would show up here. My foots steps were heavy. My fists were clenched. My body tensed as I neared the front to the house. And then I couldn't believe my eyes. Thor was standing there lip locked heated with a brunette wearing far too much shitty makeup. I couldn't control it and I was too far stark raving mad to even comprehend how much my heart was grafting right now.

"You," I hissed at them, mainly at Thor, who had keeled over shortly after. But mostly looked at this, this _Jane. _My chest rumbled and I snarled at her in the back of my throat. My body was shaking like a ten point zero earthquake as I growled at her, "I am going to rip your fucking throat out!" I had jumped toward her and phased mid air when a gray spotted wolf plowed into me from the side making me swipe my paw at Jane's face. She screamed bloody murder at it too. _Serves ya right, bitch._

_'Leah! Stop_,' Embry's voice pierced my mind as we tumbled into the dirt road. I snapped my muzzle at him.

'_What the fuck do you think you're doing? She touched what was mine damn it!_ _I ought to kill her for that shit!_' I grumbled pouncing back onto my feet and charging out Jane's back roaring loudly.

'_Leah!'_ Embry yelled jumping onto my back, pinning me down. I turned my head to glare at him.

_'Get off!'_

_'Not until you calm the hell down!_ _Hurting Jane isn't going to change what happened!'_

_'But it will remove her from the equation!'_

_'I get it Leah, you're hurt. But hurting someone else isn't going to solve your problem,'_ his snout nuzzled mine (not affectionately).

I didn't say anything. I was hurt, less than when I rejected the imprint but almost the same.

'_Now, you promise not to hurt her if I get up. If you don't do anything, I'll make you those Lemon Bars you love.'_

He rolled off me. _'Wait,'_ I stared at him. '_You made those? I thought Emily did!'_

'_Nope! Now c'mon. Emily put some clothes out back for us,'_ Embry's wolf form started walking slowly around the side of the house when I spotter Jane again. She had a giant claw mark down the side of her face. She's lucky I didn't do that much damage.I bare my canines, growling when she saw me looking and practically started pissing in her boots.

'_Leah!'_

'_What,'_ I yelled him, '_I didn't do anything wrong. Just scared her. At least I still get the lemon bars!'_

**A/N: and that's the end of the chapter. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be. Though it was a toughie because I had a major writer's block with this all because of Jane coming. How would I do it? What would happen? Ya know, the works. And anyway, leave me your reviews people.**

**Speaking of reviews, no shit talking! But whatever, I keep getting them so I'm gonna just ignore them. **

**P. S. My birthday was yesterday! I'm so happy not you need to know my age but it was awesome!**

**-Squid:)**

**Oh and review my lovelies. They keep my idea wheels turning.**


	5. Interventions

**I am finally back from my writer's block era! **

**And thank you ****AnnieBear101**** for the happy birthday.**

**On with the story.**

**-Squid:)**

...

I glared across the coffee table at the trio standing. That bitch had the nerve to kiss what was mine and Thor let her! If it wasn't for Embry pieces of her flesh would be stuck between my fingernails. Embry and his lemon bars.

"Would you stop staring at her? You're making her more terrified than she already is," said the guy standing next to Jane. I turned my glare to him, feeling the room tense once more around me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized sarcastically, "this has nothing to do with you. So how about you shut the fuck up and mind your own." Jane hissed as Emily treated her scrape across the face.

"Leah," Sam came down stairs glaring at Thor and then looked at me. "Leave."

"What? Why the hell do I have to leave?" I hopped up, knocking the table over in the process startling just about everyone.

"You hurt someone intentionally. You know it is our duty to protect the people not hurt them. I want you to leave and cool off for a bit."

"I am fine!" I snapped him. He was pissing me the hell off.

"Leah **go**," my body went rigid from that stupid fucking Alpha command and turned itself around and walked out the front door. Well not before giving him the finger.

I was phased when I reached my home. For whatever reason my house was swarmed with guys in black suits and SUVs. Most of them just surround my house as another guy talked to my mom. The government never bothered us before so what's their fucking excuse now? As I neared the suit guy and my mom, one of suit guy's minions stepped in my pathway attempting to block me.

"Excuse me—"

"Put your fucking foot where your mouth is. This is my house and I will enter whether the pansy ass government likes it or not," I snapped and pushed past him. I must've used a little bit of force because the guy went sprawling towards the grassy ground with a thud. I smirked walking over him and to my mother who was conversing with the head government guy.

"Hey, you," I spoke stepping in front of him. "State your business and then get the hell away from my house."

"Leah—"

"That's alright ma'am. I'd be a little peeved too if someone went snooping around my house," the thinning brunette cut off my mom. "I'm apart of an organization called S. H. E. I. L. D. I'm looking for a man named Thor."

"That piece of shit is down the street at a blue house. Knock yourself out," I snapped storming inside my home. Right now, all I needed was nice and hot bath. Then, I could go back to harming Jane.

…

**Thor's POV**

Groggily, I sat up in the bed I was placed in. After Darcy hit me with the taser gun, I was out like a torch. Then I remembered the previous events making me clutch my head in frustration. I was an idiot. I did the one thing I vowed to never do Leah. I hurt her and it wasn't even my fault. Gods, Jane kissed me and I barely even pushed back. Too stunned to move either because I sort of enjoyed it or that I knew it was wrong. Now, two women I care for are hurt physically and emotionally. I've got to see her. Pushing myself off the bed, I rushed out the room and into the living room where everyone else.

"If you're going to see Leah, don't even think about," Sam's voice stopped me in the middle of my pursuit. Everyone had vacated from the home probably due to the food loss. It was just Sam, Jane, Darcy, and Erik. Even my coterie, Leah and Emily were gone.

"Oh, yeah," I said to him raising a brow. He glared. "Who the hell's going to stop me? Certainly not you." I turned around about to exit when Jane stopped me.

"Thor," she reached a hand up to my face. I sidestepped it, not even realizing that I did it until a look of shock crossed her face. "Thor I—"

"I'm sorry, Jane." Was all I said to her before moving around her and towards the door. Erik and Darcy glared at me.

"Thor—"

"You could at least have the decent to speak to her. She's terrified," Erik spoke up wrapping an arm around my old beloved. I sighed running my finger through my hair.

"Fine, Jane let's go to the beach."

Jane nodded lightly touching the gauze on her face. The walk down to the beach gave a chance to look at her. Jane was the same woman I fell in love with and though not. Her face was covered in makeup and she had a revealing clothing not rivaling the harlots in the harem my father has set up back home but quite close. Her chassis was pushed up through her blouse clearly displaying themselves. She was a fake version of my Jane.

"Thor? Can you explain to me what just happened? What was that girl? Who was that girl? Why did she attack me?" Jane prattled off, hyperventilating a bit.

I cupped her face, shushing her to calm down. "That, my dear, was Leah. Leah like the rest of her pack are shape shifters." Jane nodded blinking once.

"And why did she attack me?"

I pursed my lips. "You kissed me and I kissed you back." I had braced myself for her reaction and had gotten the one I didn't expect.

"Because I kissed? Surely you told her I was your girlfriend right? You were obviously okay with me kissing you! Right?"

I paused, taking my hands away from her face. "I'm sorry, Jane. I have feelings for this woman that are much more than what I harbor for you will ever be. That doesn't mean I don't love you but just not in the same way anymore." Jane brought her hands up to her face wiping some tears away and smudging away her makeup. "Jane—"

"Thor, this is just crazy thinking right? Yeah it is. I'm going to go back to the nice scarred lady's home and think about this some more. Okay? Come get me when you're thinking clearly."

Jane had stormed away without giving me a chance to explain why I was here in the first place. "On the bright side," I thought to myself, "at least she didn't start crying with unbearable emotions."

"Mr. Thor," a loud and familiar voice called. I turned around and met Agent Phil Coulson at the end of the parking lot.

"Agent Coulson," I nodded.

"Please call me Phil," the brunette man said griping my hand in a firm shake.

"Then call me Thor."

"What brings you to La Push, Washington?" he asked getting down right to business.

"That's classified information," I told the small human, crossing my arms across my chest. He frowned not pleased with my answer.

"You are under direct protocol to answer me—"

"My apologies sir but your orders mean nothing to me nor do I know them. I under the orders of my own father to be here for dire circumstances. If you wish to know more, don't take this up with me but my partner, Sam Uley."

"Fair enough."

**A/N: I know it was short but I had a major writer's block for quite some time. I will continue this story now.**

**-Squid:) **


	6. A Kiss Under the Stars

I had taken a nice hot bath and pruned until my angers ebbed away for a few hours. After dressing in some shorts and a tank top, I came back down stairs to find all the black suits gone from my front yard and my mom in the kitchen getting off the phone with someone. She put it back on the receiver and began rummaging in the fridge when she spoke. "Sam called, Leah, and asked for you to stop by his house."

"Why the hell does he want me now? A few hours ago he banished me from his home," I grumbled, picking an apple from the fruit bowl. I bit into it tasting the crispy juice of it flow down my throat. I munched loudly. Sam had the nerve to kick me out just because I was fighting for my damn imprint! Who the fuck does he think he is?

Mom sighed pulling out some frozen meat and a couple of pots and pans. "Leah, just go see what he wants. It has something to do with Thor." I bit back a snarl at the name. "You can't fool me, Leah. I'm your mother and I've seen the way you look at that man. I know love when I see it."

I huffed and ignored her before exiting out the back door, stripping, and phasing. Everyone in the pack, Thor's group, and the government guys were already packed in the back yard when I'd arrived late as usual. They all turned to look at me; some with glares, impatience, or relief. "Finally you grace us with your presence Leah," Sam said with a nod. I gave him a glance before my eyes rested on Thor, and then Jane. The satisfaction of her flinching under my glare made me smirk in humor. From the corner of my eye, I could see Thor and Sif stop themselves from grinning as well.

"Would you mind telling me why the hell you interrupted my 'me time'?"

"You can't stop bitch—"

"Agent Coulson demands to know the reason," Thor began cutting Paul's trenchant comment off, "why my coterie and I are back again on this planet. I advised him to discuss it with Sam here, who refuses to reveal why." I raised a black brow.

"That's it?" I asked, disbelief clearly written on my face.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Sam asked.

"I mean, whats the fucking problem? Thor's obviously here for a reason. Tell 'em that reason." Every pack member, minus seth and Sam, started yelling in outrage.

"And risk blowing our secret!"

"Why the hell would you suggest something like that?"

"Who knows what might happen?"

"If these guys know that Thor is some type of God from another realm and has not spilled the beans on his friends and him don't you think you could trust them with your secret too?" They quieted thinking over my question. Sif, Voulstagg, Hogun, Fandral, and Thor smiled at it too.

"What Lady Leah states is correct. Not telling the agent what our problem is would cause a bigger situation and even more ramifications. I imply that—"

"I don't care what you suggest—"

"Sam," Emily's soft voice floated from behind everyone on the back porch. Her eyes were rimmed red and puffy from crying. "Just tell them already. It'll be okay." Never in my life would I think I felt bad for my former best friend. Just a few days ago I still despised her because of what happened to me and Sam. Now, I cant even look at her without growing more hatred towards Sam.

Sam's hardened face softened and he nodded because he began explained to the agent, Agent Phil Coulson, of who we are, what we are, our enemies, and when the battle will take place. Phil listened carefully going from astonished to terrified in a few moments. "Is there any possible way my men can help?" the short brunette asked.

"No," Thor spoke up before Sam could earning a glare the Alpha. "It would only do more harm the good. The last thing any of us need is mere human blood shed on this thing. If we need your help, we will ask of it."

Phil nodded accepting the statement. "Meeting dismissed," Sam announced and turned to speak to his _precious_ Emily. A calloused and warm hand landed gingerly on my shoulder. I mustered up a harsh glare at the owner already wanting to be left alone. The pain of being away from him ebbed away but not the torture of watching his kiss his love; his lovely _girlfriend_ Jane.

"What do you want," I snapped at him. I wretched my shoulder from his grasp and trotted into the brush. His heavy footfalls followed mine before we stopped at the edge of the treaty line. We'd be running for at least an hour by foot before he stepped in front of me, looking down slightly at me with a smoldering look.

"Please, speak your thoughts to me. Talk to me."

"There is nothing to talk about. Your little Janie has come back for you! Why don't you go and be with her already? Go get a little taste of her cheap ass lipstick again since you liked it so much the first time!" I hissed through my teeth, clenching my fist all the while.

"Maybe I don't want to be with her," he mumbled in a deep voice.

"Why should I believe that? I saw the way you kissed her," I whispered harshly. I tried keeping my emotions in check. I was on the verge of crying—_on the verge of loosing yet another soulmate._

"Did you really see me kiss her or did you just see a red haze of ire when I stood there letting her kiss me," he spoke lowly and tilted my chin up so my eyes are gazing at his. They were the deepest and electric blue that I felt myself grown to love. I always felt lost within them whenever I'd see them. All the emotion bottled inside them made me breathless and I hated it. I hated it because I couldn't fight how his eyes made me feel and that alone was a great deal. Thor paused, mouth barely parted in deep thought, and still staring at me. "When Jared told me Jane was here, I didn't know what to do. I plotted out a bullet proof plan where'd I'd let her down easy."

My gasp was almost inaudible. "You're going to dump her." It was a statement.

"Yes."

"For me?"

He smirked. "Yes, for my Lady Leah." Being _His Lady Leah_ made my heart swell with happiness no matter how much I didn't it too. "It didn't go as expected though." Pieces started falling together in my head.

"She kissed you."

"Yes," he replied after a moment, "and you came to my rescue after Darcy hit me with her taser. I want to be with you but we still have one problem."

"Jane?"

"Indeed, it is her. She seems to believe I'm thinking irrationally when I ended our relationship."

"Let's toss her ass off a cliff and be done with it," I growled folding my arms over my chest. That scrawny little shit is getting on my last nerve.

His laugh rumbled the forest leaves causing nearby birds to flee in fright. It caused mien to to bubble on the inside of my throat leaving me with a small grin upon my face. "As much as I know you'd love to do that, let's not think of Jane this night." His laughter died to a smirk teeming with warmth.

"Then what?"

He took a few steps forward and I took one back warningly as his arms enveloped my body in an embrace. My hands shot out to his chest as a reflex when steadied themselves on the lower part of my back. "Us," he murmured smoldering me yet again with his eyes. My eyes widened a fraction and I started to back away from already fearing the worst. _He would tell me it wouldn't work. Like all guys relationships do._ "Leah." His grip tightened bringing his body closer to my heated one—and it wasn't hot because of the temperature either. "Let me just be with the woman I love tonight."

"You- you love me," I stammer feeling the air rush out of my lungs. Thor didn't answer me with words. Instead his lips swooped capturing mine in searing kiss. I stumbled back against the trunk of a tree in surprise taking him with me still lip locked. His hands dropped from my waist; one braced on the tree and the other cupping one of my hands placed on his peck. The kiss wasn't as sloppy as I had expected and ended in a matter of moments. He stopped kissing me but still kept his lips pressed against my softly. My haggard breathing couldn't return normal with him this close despite the fact it was probably one of the best kisses I'd ever received in my life. From the rapid pulse of Thor's heart under my fingertips, I'd hope he felt the same way.

"If that was not an adequate enough answer, I have more ways of expressing it."

…

"What did I tell you about staying away from her?" I could feel the aggravating annoyance towards Sam's voice seeping into my groggy body as I had hardly awakened yet. My eyes narrowed in slits taking in the night sky. From what I could tell, it was around midnight.

"If I wish to spend time with my loved one and she I, then you have no right to tell what should and shouldn't do with her." I grumbled to myself, springing to my feet quickly, still listening to the argument a few feet away from me.

"She's apart of my pack and what I say—"

"You have no say in my love life, Sam," I growled out. Sam's head whipped around to meet my voice while Thor stood cockily smirking at his back.

"As your Alpha, I do. This guy is bad for you, Leah. He doesn't deserve you."

"Do you fucking here yourself? After the all the time I've been miserable because you left me for my cousin and your imprint, Emily, I finally found someone that I love and is my own imprint as well. You wanted me to be happy and move on. Well, guess what? I've moved on and I'm happy and you're damn near upset about this shit. Please tell me Sam what the hell you are so angry about?" I bellowed, feeling myself just snap. My arms were shaking from either being close to phasing or from aggravation.

"I'm upset because you've moved on."

I stared hotly. "So you're upset because I don't love you anymore? You don't know how narcissistic you sound right now and how much more it makes me hate you."

"You hate me?" Sam asked equally astonished as Thor.

I shook my head not liking how that came out. "Yes, I don't forgive your ways but I don't you. I hate that you not only broke my heart but also Emily's. I hate that you're my damn boss. I hate the life I lived because of you. But I don't hate you."

"Oh." I nodded and watched Thor step around Sam sling an arm around me. "Well, there's a session going on with the leeches right now. I came to bring you."

"Thanks," I cut him off and headed in the forest. Stripping my clothes and tying them around my waist, I phased and my mind was bombarded with thoughts of the linked packed mind. I shut my thoughts out hoping no one caught anything of the previous day or conversation between with Thor or Sam.

I trotted in the clearing joining the bloodsuckers and the pack. The pain Cullen was fighting the pixie one when I joined them. Bella's leech and the one who's name I could only remember, Edward's eyes met mine with a crooked smile playing on his face before he shifted his eyes to Thor, who stood on my left side. "_Stop reading my mind,_" I thought as quietly as possible. It wasn't that hard to do so with everyone else shouting their excitement at the moves the leeches were displaying. Edward shook his head still smiling at my thoughts.

"_I'm glad you gave him a chance_," Jared voiced over his pack brothers.

"_How'd you know about that? You didn't spy on us did you?_" A feeling of deja vú washed over me as I said those words making me recall the discussion I had with him a week ago.

"_I didn't have to. Your body language around him and your thoughts alone prove you've given him a chance._"

"_That means the others have figured it out haven't they?_"

"_Nah, they don't even pay attention to you anymore._"

"_Thanks, Jared. I'm feeling the love._"


End file.
